


Let me tell you about your daddy

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Rory talks to her unborn baby about Jess, the father and Jess catches her in the act.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 34





	Let me tell you about your daddy

“Hey baby, today is a big day,” Rory says to her stomach “it’s your daddy’s birthday!”

“The last one with just mommy and daddy alone before you arrive'' Rory continues while rubbing her belly.

“Your daddy‘s the best man I have ever met. If it wasn’t for him I never would have graduated from Yale. I was in a bad place and dropped out of school and fell in with the wrong crowd until your daddy came and talked some sense into me, which means I would have never gone to his job to thank him and we would never have got back together, which means you wouldn’t be in my belly right now” 

Jess stands in the doorway listening to Rory talk to their unborn daughter.

“Your daddy has been through a lot in life but he has made a really good life for himself. People will tell you that your daddy was a bad person when he was younger but don’t listen to them because it’s not all true. Your daddy may have been a moody, rude, sarcastic teenager but that was only because he had a tough childhood and no one gave him a chance to show them who he really was. I knew from the moment I met him that there was more than met the eye. I’m glad I got to know him”

Jess smiles

“I know your daddy loves you and that will never change no matter what you do. He may not be able to tell you in words but his actions speak louder than his words. He’s been working hard on your room and making sure everything is perfect for when you get here. We can’t wait to meet you and have you here with us. Your daddy is trying to give you everything he never had already but he doesn’t because all he needs is for him to be in our lives” 

“And he will,” Jess says making Rory jump 

“How long have you been standing there?” Rory asks blushing with embarrassment wondering how much he heard even though it is all true. 

“Since the beginning” Jess replies making Rory turn bright red and gives her a kiss.


End file.
